Running
by Livingthroughsong
Summary: Koriand'r has been in princess etiquette her whole life. But when her sister is exiled and she becomes a peace offering, her only option is to flee. What happens when a certain blue eyed boy vows to protect her? Can he save her from the evil that is after? RobxStar, slight BBxRae, CyxBee.


**Hey everyone. It's been quite awhile, and this story has been in the makes for almost a year. I started it then got writers block, I didn't want to post it until it as done so I could upload it evenly, and not post for months like on my previous story. I may take it down, unless I can get it going again. Anyways, this is a not as sad story. And it feels good to write again. So please let me know what you think. ****J**

**-Kelly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, just this storyline. This will be the ONLY time I do this!**

My name is Koriand'r. My entire life has been planned out for me. Being the princess of my planet Tamaran, I live to learn to take the title of Grand Ruler when the time comes. Nobody on my planet knew the corruption within the High Council, nor did they know their beloved princess was actually just a peace offering. Who am I? I am not so sure anymore.

~Planet Tamaran, Koriandr's Quarters~

Koriandr's POV

I lay on my bed, day dreaming about the future. Everything happened so fast! My beloved sister has been exiled for reasons I cannot fathom. She went for my blood. I do not wish to be Grand Ruler. My whole life I have wanted to be free, to explore the universe and learn different cultures! The life of a princess is dull, everything is already planned. I want to be spontaneous. Even though my sister Komand'r is older, she was cursed with the inability to harness energy like the rest of us. Therefore her right to the crown was removed… and so was her heart. Maybe I shall pass the crown to Galfore, my K'norfka. He has been the only true parental figure I have grown to love.

Each day is the same. I awaken; eat my morning meal, and then classes all day. The only class I find intriguing is martial arts. My people are warrior people, and very driven. To be a Tamaranean is to be strong, but I am different. When nobody is lecturing me and I am alone I cry. I mourn my sister, my missing brother, and my future. All I want is to make my own fate not abide by what everyone else has planned. Not to mention that betrothal that fell into my hands. But that slimy Karras is the last thing on my mind.

I float over to my mirror and gaze at myself. My bright emerald green eyes look duller every day. I am not meant for ruling; I need to live something far more exciting. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock.

"Hello, my princess." Galfore says sweetly as he enters.

"Greetings!" I respond tackling him into a hug.

I look up into his eyes and they are sad.

"Galfore what is wrong?"

"I'm afraid this planet is in big trouble."

My eyes widen in surprise. Tamaran in trouble?

"How so?" I ask in fright.

"Your sister has told very important information to a very aggressive race. The Gordanians."

The Gordanians. We all know who they are. They are a heartless race, merely wanting to rule and torture. How did Komand'r get in the mix of that?

"What is going to happen?" I ask, my voice small.

His voice turns into a whisper; "I'm going to get you out of here before it's too late. Your father is a heartless man Koriand'r. He has prevented the Citadel's attack by making a peace offering." He said with sorrow.

I jump in excitement. "Oh glorious! We are saved then, yes?"

"The peace offering is you, princess." He struggles to say.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"Your father has agreed to give you to the Citadel as a slave in order for Tamaran's safety."

Everything comes crashing down and I feel hot tears rushing down my face. My own father would give me up? Just like that?

"Then I shall go." I say as surprise flushes through his face.

"I will not let you." He counters.

"I will not let my people die in war." I stand by my word.

Galfore takes my hand.

"Princess, they will kill you. You are my daughter. Not by blood, but you are my daughter. And I will die before they capture you."

"What do I do? Flee Tamaran?"

"I've done research. Our people look very similar to the race on planet Earth. The trip is about a week's time. It lives in a swirling type galaxy and is blue and green. You will go immediately." He orders.

"Galfore I cannot. I cannot abandon my people."

"We are a warrior people, Koriand'r. And we will fight until our last breath. I will not have our princess shipped off to be a slave."

I sigh in frustration. Do I leave my people behind to die? Or do I hand myself over to live a life of work and sadness?

"Galfore… I do not know-"

My door being slammed down interrupts me. Guards flank in with their weapons all pointed at me. I screech in fright not understanding. Then my conversation with Galfore confirms that they are here to take me. My own people are here to ship me off. That makes my decision final. I must escape to Earth. I lock eyes with Galfore and he looks towards my window, hinting I should flee. I look at him, giving him a silent goodbye. He nods to me, understanding.

"Freeze princess!" one of the guards yells.

I freeze for a moment, scared. Then I dart to my window, crashing through. I fly out of it before the guards have time to even react. I fly and fly and fly until I am far away from the palace, resting on a nearby rock and the tears run hot again.

**Exiled. **

Just like my sister, I am now not welcomed. I wonder if she is the okay. I wonder if she is in the Gordanian's grasp. After awhile of crying I realize I must flee Tamaran. I begin to fly but then fall back down.

"Oh X'hal!" I mutter to myself. I cannot fly. Tamaranean flight is powered by emotion. One cannot fly without the will and happiness. I have no reason to be happy right now, I am an outcast. So I simply walk in the opposite direction as my home, worrying about Galfore, my K'norfka. He saved me today. How severe will his punishment be? I shudder at the thought.

I must have walked five hours because I begin to feel weary. I look around the landscape. A purplish sky covers a vast land of nothing. Nothing but size varying rocks. I find a large rock that curves outward, almost like a tent and lie down underneath it, watching the sky. After a bit I see a very large ship slowly moving through the sky. My nine stomachs' churn, I know exactly who they are. Guards will be looking for me… Fresh tears stroke my face until I drift in to sleep.

An explosion wakes me up with a start. Stunned I look around, searching for danger. My green emerald eyes scan my surroundings and spot a huge cloud of smoke erupting near my palace. Tears begin to form but I fight them back.

"No, I shall not grieve. My own people betrayed me. For Galfore, I must escape."

A strong flow of energy bursts through my veins and I dart into the sky, flying fast to the planet of Earth.

Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
